nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Joined of Guya
The Joined of Guya were a group of commoners who were bound together when the Avatar of Guya was destroyed. Summary The Joined of Guya were a group of commoners brought together when the Avatar of Guya was destroyed and a portion if Her power lodged with the souls of six mortals. They were forced to band together for survival while hunted by the same forces that destroyed Guya's Avatar. Origins On the 21st of Horse, 1159, each of the Joined of Guya experienced a bright flash of light when the Avatar of Guya was destroyed in the barony of Plainswatch. They awoke and quickly realized they were joined with one another and that they felt one another's pain. Unfortunately it was not long after they had come together when they were attacked by a band of unknown individuals and they barely managed to escape. They were accosted a short time later by a group of soldiers bearing purple livery with a green snake sigil. They reported what had occurred, and were shocked when the guardsmen attacked them. Confused and uncertain fully of what was happening the Joined were in poor shape to defend themselves, Most of them were slain, with only Aelfith and Krust escaping with their lives. Effects The Joined of Guya were bound to one another and shared one another's physical pain so if one were injured all felt it. Occasionally one of them would vanish for a time, later reappearing with the group with no knowledge of the passage of time.The Joined of Guya also cannot be scryed upon by any known means. Over time they began to develop strange powers, many of which seemed to be divine magic connected to the knowledge god. An Unexpected Ally On the 7th of Unicorn, 1159, Krust and Aelfith, were captured in Bogan and brought to Dame Brocien Wiladen. Surprised they were not killed on the spot, they answered her questions and told their tale. She believed their tale and was worried that the sigil they described was that of her liege, Baroness Cyna Aliri. Dame Brocien granted the pair sanctuary and made preparations to investigate their claims. Unfortunately she would not get the chance to fully investigate their claims. The War of Alliance On the 23rd of Griffon, 1159, coordinated attacks from barbarians and monster tribes, all under the banner of Melia Sedri, attacked all along the eastern border of the Kingdom of Emeron. Dame Celia Aliri, the baronial marshal for Baroness Cyna, called a war council on the 1st of Lion. Dame Brocien naturally attended, leaving her marshal to raise the forces of Bogan. At the war council, Dame Ceila murdered all present, including her own mother Baroness Cyna. Dame Celia then declared her allegiance to Melia Sedri, Celia commanded the 10 year old Gery Wiladen, the heir of Bogan, to swear fealty to her and hand over Aelfith and Krust. Instead, the boy declared himself Lord of Bogan by right of inheritance and refused to recognize Celia's authority. He was bolstered by the presence of Sir Imlott Ebberholt, and began preparing the estate of Bogan for Celia's inevitable attack. Members Lin-Yi A Ninja from the Shang-Tsi Empire. Killed by the forces of Dame Ceila Aliri. Gerxav A gnomish ranger and hermit living in the woods of Advim. Killed by the forces of Dame Ceila Aliri. [[Geni|'Geni']] A socially awkward half-elf druid from the Glave Woods. Killed by the forces of Dame Ceila Aliri. Aelfith A minor noblewoman from the Kingdom of Phorloux whose family had fallen on hard times. Krust Half orc fighter and member of the Grulhammer tribe of orcs and half orcs and raised on the Plains of Galmar. [[Milda|'Milda']] A human cleric of Yotia from the Grand Duchy of Vade. Killed by the forces of Dame Ceila Aliri. Category:Emeron Category:Organizations